A Troubled Man
Dialogue * H.B. "Ah, Cross. Impeccable timing." "Would you be so kind as to drag me out of here?" * Cross ** Agree: Drag H.B. away. *** H.B. "Your quick thinking never ceases to impress." "Once again, I find myself being overzealously courted by a number of eager ladies. You'd think I'd be used to it by now, but I am most certainly not." "Had I been satisfied living the life of your everyday Joe Pathfinder, I suppose I could have avoided this." "But alas, this is the price one must pay to be the elite-est of the elite." "Ah, but I'm sure I'm not telling you anything you don't already know! As a fellow elite, you must struggle with this sort of thing yourself, yes?" "I imagine the good ladies/gentlemen of New LA must hound you relentlessly and without pause!" **** Affirm: Admit your popularity with the opposite sex. ***** H.B. "Ah, I figured as much. You sly dog!" "And as such, you are the rare soul who can empathize with my pain." **** Deny: Say that doesn't really happen to you. ***** H.B. "I am dreadfully sorry to hear that." "What could the people of NLA possibly be thinking? After all, there are other perfectly desirable people here besides myself." *** H.B. "Yes, well, I fear this is no time for a leisurely discussion." "You must drag me out of here at once. Please feel free to use as much force as you're comfortable with." "Then it will be you whom the ladies blame for my abrupt departure, and not I." "In this way, we can spare them a little bit of heartbreak, which is but the classy thing to do. I'll see that I make it up to you later." (END) ** Deny: Flatly refuse H.B.'s request. *** H.B. "I...see." "If I may be so bold, sometimes I question your judgment as a BLADE." "These ladies believe that I am humanity's only hope, and will stop at nothing to curry my favor." "If I were to reject their sad, desperate advances, my reputation would be in tatters. They seek only the solace of a hero, after all." "As a likely candidate to lead BLADE in the near future, I cannot allow unfavorable rumors about me to circulate amongst the rabble. Surely you understand this?" *** Cross **** Reconsider: Agree to drag H.B. away. ***** H.B. "You have made the right decision, my friend." "Now it is you the ladies will resent, and not I." "......" "Yes, well. Never mind the details. Just take me to your next mission or...whatever else you like." (END) **** Inform: Say the ladies may like his personality, not his station. ***** H.B. "I had not considered that." "You're saying they might actually have true feelings for me?" "That they might even be unaware that I am the elite-est of all elites?" "...Then that makes them all the more dangerous!" "I have no intention of allowing a female companion to distract me from my duties." "And thus, like poor Phaedra chasing after Hippolytus, I fear their love can never be reciprocated." "Plus, who knows how they might misinterpret the bond that you and I share, hmm?" "No, it will not do. I must return to the administrative district and begin drafting countermeasures immediately." (END) Category:H.B. Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts